You cry your tearsAnd I'll cry mine
by Kizuna
Summary: CHP5 up! Malik Took Bakura in when his parents were in a car crash a year ago as Malik says. But Malik takes care Of Bakura alright. How will Bakura survive like this? Why is Malik doing this? They were best friends. Why? Memoriez last forever... Yaoi MxB
1. Default Chapter

OK! MY 1ST YU –GI-OH FANFIC! YAY!!! XD lso my 3rd fanfic ever wrote. I must say that its not as good as my other ones, but I try my best ;

You cry you tears...and I'll cry mine...

Chapter 1:

"BAKURA!!!! BAKURA!!! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!!!!" Bakura was in his room sitting in his usual spot in his usual corner. The room was a fair size for him. He loved to sit in the dark by himself. He just connected with the feel of darkness for some reason. He sat on rusty long floorboards, as he lifted his head and blinked his eyes towards the door. He covered his head with his head and pulled his knees to his chest. He looked like a newborn kitten that had just been whipped a dozen times over. He then buried his face in them as he whispered to himself.

"No...I don't want to go...I don't want to see him...not again...please help me...someone..." He closed his eyes tight as tears that he tried to fight back dripped onto his knees. He wasn't wearing any pants, Malik wouldn't allow it. He just wore a long white shirt that Malik gave him after he moved in with him, and underwear that didn't seem like it would last for the next few days. But he was kind enough to give him a pair of sox. But he also whore a metal collar tight around his neck that had a chain holder on it.

He could hear the footsteps of Malik's big clumpy boots making their way up the stairs, "No...don't come..." He looked toward the window he was sitting under. He thought he could escape through it but he wouldn't have enough time. Besides...it was dark and a storm was getting ready to storm. But this could be his only chance.

The door swung open and banged against the cracked wall as Malik turned on the lights of the darkened room. The floors and walls creaked as the wind blew against the house. The only thing in the room was a matt for Bakura to sleep on. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THNK YOU'RE DOING?!" Malik felt the moist air fall upon his face as he went to the opened window and grabbed the arm of a drenched Bakura on the tree branch next to the window. "Get you ass in here now!" He swung Bakura inside as he yelped when he hit the floor and begun to cry softly to himself. Malik quickly closed the window and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Were you trying to escape?! That wouldn't make me or your parents very happy now would it?!"

Bakura's Parents died in a car crash one year ago. Malik told him that his parents told Malik to take care of Bakura. Malik was a friend of the families for a very long time. Malik was alone in the world just like he was now. He stayed at a nearby orphanage. His parents wanted to adopt him, but didn't have the money. So they just visited once in a while. Bakura could remember how Malik used to run away from the orphanage at times when the sun went down. He used to throw rocks at Bakura's window to wake him up. Bakura would usually run down the steps as fast as he could and as quietly as he could, not even bothering to grab a jacket. They would run off together and play in the nearby fields. They would lie in the grass and watch the stars. One time, they even fell asleep next to each other in the field. Bakura's mother was looking everywhere for him, and Malik didn't get a very happy welcome back to the orphanage either.

But then...something changed. Bakura and his family couldn't stay where they lived. They were to move in less than 2 years. When Bakura told Malik the news, he became so distant, so harsh, and so...different. Like he became a different person. It wasn't the friend that Bakura once knew, it was someone else...a monster...Then, Bakura's parents died, as Malik said, in a car crash. He cried that whole night. And since then, whenever Bakura looked for someone to cry to and feel loved, Malik would only do stuff to satisfy himself. Malik wouldn't let Bakura cry, wouldn't show him love like he used to. He wouldn't even be his friend, just...a monster...

Bakura looked to the ground without saying a word as Malik grabbed his chin land lifted it up.

"Look at me and speak!" Bakura flinched as Malik gripped him by his wrists tighter and tighter. He quickly closed his eyes then shook his head as he released himself form Malik's grasp.

"I don't want to be here!" He ran towards the open door as Malik reached it first and closed it shut.

"You will not escape me!" Malik quickly grabbed him and slammed him on the mat. "Bakura, You are making me very angry, and you know how I get when you make me angry. But I know a way that you can satisfy me and make me happy." Bakura knew what Malik wanted. For he had been doing it for a year ever since his parents died. But he wanted to know why. Why did Malik have that seducing grin on his face every time? Why was he doing this in the first place? Did he hate him? Did he want revenge for something he did? Why...why? What did he do to deserve this?

Bakura just nodded. He didn't have any say in anything. He didn't have a choice in what would happen next. His body was stiff as a board as Malik began to unbutton his shirt. He felt he had more reason at times like these to cry than any other time. He always fought the urge to stop him from hurting him in this manner, but if he did, it would only make the situation worse. Malik was done with his shirt as he took off his own. He then slipped one hand down Bakura's underwear, then his own. Malik kept his eyes on Bakura as his hand began to caress Bakura roughly. Malik just loved to see Bakura's face when he was scared or in pain. It looked like he was enjoying himself way too much. "Please...I..." Bakura then stopped himself from what he was going to say. He knew it would just mean trouble. He would just lie there like a stiff doll, an obedient dog, a sex slave...and there was nothing he could do about it...

_Where has the one I held so dear...so close to my heart...where has he gone?_

_** TO BE CONTINUED **_

Well? How did you like it so far? I hope you did X3 Thanks for reading it! o If the reviews are good, I'll make more chapters! -


	2. A Step Into the Past

Chapter 2: A Step Into the Past

clank clank "Hey!! Bakura! Wake up! Wake up!" Stones hit against a small window in small, white two-story house. "Lets go to the secret spot!" clank clank "Wake up sleepy head!" clank A sleepy Bakura walked towards his window and wiped his eyes.

"Huh? Whose there?" The night wind blew through the window. The cold breeze sailed through the trees and Bakura's hair. Bakura looked down to see a good friend of his, nine years old, two years older than Bakura to be exact. "Oh Malik! Its you!" Bakura carefully covered his mouth as to whisper. "What are you doing here? Its so late." Malik held his arms in the cold wind.

"IâI couldn't sleep." Bakura looked down at him with concerned eyes.

"Oh really? So you snuck out of the orphanage?" Malik nodded.

"I needed to see you. I was hoping we could go to our secret spot tonight." Bakura looked down at him and smiled.

"Sure! I'll be right down!"

Bakura slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and eyes were wet. "Mmm" He blinked a few times until his vision was clear. "OwâMy head" His head was pounding like one thousand jackhammers in his skull. He closed his eyes tightly and sat up on his mat, holding his head with his right hand. "My headâit hurts" He stood up slowly and stumbled to the wall as he fell down to the wooden floor. He rested his back against it with one hand on his head, and one between his legs. He was in so much pain. His underwear was in the middle of the floor and his shirt was unbuttoned but still on him. His body was hot and he was breathing heavily. He closed his legs as a shot of pain went through his legs and up to his crotch. "Ouch! Ow...ow...ow" It was hard for him to move with out feeling the slightest it of pain. He looked at his torso and between his legs. "OwâI've got bruises on my bruises nowâAt least he didn't use a belt this time" Bakura's nose flinched and he sniffed the air in his room. The odor was so bad. His door was closed all night, and his window. The least Malik could do when he was done was leave it open. This sickened him. He crawled his hands up the wall and made his way to his feet. "Ouchâmy legsâmy headâmy everythingâ." He gave out a heavy sigh as he made his way to open the window.

"Bakura! Get your ass down here!" Bakura's whole body flinched at the sound of his voice. Bakura attempted to answer through his soar throat from screaming in pain last night.

"I'm coming" He slowly made his was across the room. He picked up his underwear and slipped it on. But before he could reach the door, he slipped on the floor on a wet spot. "GAH!!! OOOOOOWWWW!!!!! MY BUTT!!" He held it from behind. "Ouchâit's already bruised enough as it is" He took his socks off and flung them to the middle of the floor and made his was slowly and carefully down the uncarpeted wooden steps. "Yes Malik? What is it?" Malik was by the door putting on his shoes. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes." Malik said as he tied up his shoes.

"Really? Where to?"

"Where I go to is none of your concern." Bakura sighed and walked around the corner as Malik said, "Ill be there in a moment." Bakura grabbed a large band of metal chains and walked to the basement. Whenever Malik was to go out, that is where Bakura had to go. Bakura sat by a wall with metal rings hanging from it. Malik made his way to the dark basement. There was a light, but it didn't work, so he had to stay in the dark. Malik knew Bakura liked the dark, so he wanted to get the light fixed up soon. "Hand me your chains." Bakura sat on the ground as he handed Malik the heavy chains. Malik hooked the chain to the collar on Bakura's neck and then to a ring on the wall.

"You knowâI could do it myselfâI meanâI could save you the trouble" Bakura's sentence stopped as Malik tightened the collar around Bakura's neck.

"I like to do it. Now sit here like a good little boy. I'll be back when I do. I don't know how long I will be, so entertain yourself somehow." Malik began to make his way to the stairs.

"Wait! I meanâPleaseâummmâwhile your outâdo you think you couldâmaybeâget me a new pair of socksâthe ones you gave me has holes in them now" Malik stopped and turned to Bakura with a dull expressionless look on his face.

"Oh, and do you have money?" There was a pause for a couple of seconds, then Bakura looked to the side and shook his head. "Then I guess you won't be getting new socks." Malik went upstairs and out the door. Bakura sat there, alone, by himself, in the cool basement. He rested his head on the ground and faced the ceiling. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes.

"Malik, help! My foot! It's stuck!" Malik looked down at Bakura's foot. His shoe was caught under a tree branch. Malik let out a cute little giggle and bent down.

"Hold on Bakura, Ill get it. Sit down for a sec." Malik untied Bakura's shoe and held it tight. "Ok, now take your foot out of the shoe." Bakura's foot slipped out of the shoe and Malik pulled the shoe from the branch. "See? I got it." Malik sat down next to Bakura, "Let me see your foot." Bakura stuck out his pale foot as Malik applied pressure with his finger. "Does it hurt." Bakura made a face like he was about to cry as he shook his head.

"Uh-uh. I'm fine." Bakura stood up. "See? I'm Fi—"Bakura fell back down to the ground. "Owwie." Malik had to laugh at that. Malik picked up Bakura's shoes and held them in his hands. He then reached his hand out and helped Bakura up. He bent down and said,

"Here hop on"

"Wha--?" Bakura tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"It's a piggy back ride dummy." Malik smiled so sweetly Bakura felt his face flush with a blushy pink.

"Oh..h..umâok.." Bakura hopped on and wrapped his arms around Malik's neck.

"Ok now, we're almost there. Were almost at our secret spot"

_I miss you. I want you. I love you._

_** TO BE CONTINUED **_


	3. I Thought You Were Mine

Ok, I'm sorry once again for the long LONG awaited update…for those of you who care since I only got 4 reviews on this story heh heh heh-; so here's the third chapter of my story o Please, enjoy and don't forget to Review, or else I might just not make any more chapters for once again, those who care XD

Chapter 3: I Thought You Were Mine

The day seemed short for Malik as the sun began to set. He stood by an alleyway that he seemed very familiar with. He stood with his back against the brick wall of the red old rundown building as his left foot also rested against it. He lifted his head up to the sound of big clanky boots walking towards him, to see a boy, a slim, yet manly, tall boy with the craziest hair that anyone had ever seen. It had a mix of gold spikes pointing to every corner of the earth, and black with a mix of purple streaks. The boy's huge purple eyes looked at Malik as he gave a grin and said,

"Well, you're here a little bit early today. Did you run out of money already Malik? Or was it that you just couldn't resist seeing me again?" Malik just looked around with an un-amused face and said,

"Hey, Where's your little man servant Yami? Is he not here this time?" Yami didn't blink as he said,

"Oh, Jou? Well, he'll be with us tonight very shortly. I hope that you're ready because I'm in a bit of a hurry tonight, so you better cum quick." Yami motioned his finger for Malik to follow him. They walked for a good twenty minutes until they reached the usual abandoned shack gray wooden that looked like one huff from the big bad wolf would be too much for it. There were caution signs around it and barbed wire that protected the shack form vandalizers. But Yami thought that this place was perfect for his job. He lifted the tape and barbed wire and headed a good twenty-five feet to the shack. And what did you know; standing by the door was that dog Yami calls his "best friend".

"Hey, I was waitin' Yami." Jou's arms were crossed and standing against the shack just like Malik was standing before as Yami walked up to Joey and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Sorry Jou, but I had to bring a guest tonight. It seems he's a little low on cash again"

"That's ok babe, it's nice doin' people favors." Jou gave an evil smirk as Yami tore his gaze from the blonde's chocolate eyes and pressed his lips against his as Jou's hands made their way down to touch Yami's ass.

Malik made an annoyed face and said, "Ok love birds lets get this over with." He turned his gaze to Yami who was still caught up in the kiss. "I'll have you know Yami that I'm in a bit of a hurry myself." Yami parted his lips from Jou.

"Oh yes, that right, you have to get home to your bitch. Fine then, lets go." Malik didn't answer him in anyway and just followed both of the boys into the old creaky shed that was in the middle of nowhere, someplace where screams could not be heard by anyone, no matter how loud.

AN: ( X9 )

It was so cold…getting colder…Malik has been longer than expected…the dark, the comforting dark. It felt so nice, but still…very, very cold. Bakura slowly opened his eyes and arose from the cold basement floor and back against the damp wall. His chains rattled as he tried to make himself comfortable. He let out small groan followed by a lonely sigh. "Malik…what's taking you so long?" Bakura always waited for Malik to come home. He's been treated so badly by him, he always wondered why he waited for him to return home. He just hoped to God that one day, after returning home from one of his outings that he would come down the damp steps of the cold basement and open his arms to him, comfort him. He would them wrap his own arms around Malik and then, the cold old basement would feel oh so warm. He just hoped to God that everything would be the way they used to be. He just wanted…

"I'm back!" Malik put his boots on the kitchen floor and laid a fat stack of money onto the kitchen counter that he had "earned". He didn't bother to put his shoes by the door at all. He made his way slowly down the basement, holding his lower back a little, as he saw Bakura's head lifted up quickly like something amazing was about to happen as Malik stepped back and hesitated a bit and said, "W—What the Hell is _that_ face for?" Bakura's head just dropped.

"Oh…sorry…it-its nothing…" Bakura's face looked like a sad puppy that had just got beaten by his owner, even though at times that how he felt.

"O-Ok then, stand up, its time to eat." Malik unfastened the chain from the wall then from Bakura's neck. "Hurry up, take these chains back upstairs."

Bakura hesitated and said, "F—First ca—can you un-tightened this collar…. just a little…please?" Malik let out an annoyed sigh and walked up to him and loosened it a bit with closed eyes,

"Now get the Hell upstairs, before I make you." He watched as Bakura did what he was told. Bakura stopped on the last step and just looked back at Malik who was staring at the wall where Bakura had been chained. "Hey! I said get upstairs Dammit!" Bakura's face turned pink as he said,

"Oh yeah! I'm sorry! I'm going!" And he rushed to put the chains away as quickly as possible.

The table was quiet, as always. There was a foam cup of ramen microwavable noodles in front of both of them. They had their plastic forks and plastic cups of milk. Malik was quietly eating his food at a very slow pace while Bakura just stared at him as he twirled his fork in his noodles. Malik looked up to see two big brown eyes staring at him and he felt his face twist up, "What!? Why the hell do you keep starring at me?!" Bakura's quickly looked at his food as began eating as Malik gave out a "Hn" sound through his nose. Bakura actually liked that little noise that he made because it didn't sound like he was mad, or happy, it was just a noise that seemed…. a bit cute actually. Bakura smiled to himself and continued eating. The table jerked a couple of times in the past five minutes that they were eating as Malik got up holding his lower back once again.

Bakura wanted to say, _Are you ok Malik?_ But knew what would probably come out of his mouth like, _Shut the Hell up and mind your own damn business!_ Or Leave me the _Hell alone God Dammit!_ So he just left it alone. He wanted him to say something at least, it was just too quiet.

"So…how was your day today…. Malik?" Malik stared at Bakura, into those huge, innocent, oh how innocent they were, Brown eyes. He just then gave a smirk and said,

"As if it were any of your business, it was ok…like any other day." Malik walked over to the sink and rinsed his cup out and threw it away and walked over to the restroom. Bakura got up slowly and emptied his noodles down the drain of the rusty sink and threw away his cups and fork.

"That's nice…" He looked over at the counter again and stared at the wad of cash. "So I take it you…have a job? I mean…you usually always come home with so much money….so I was just wonder—"

"You were just what?!" Malik snapped back. Malik didn't know how loud he had been as he calmed his voice down. "Just….go to bed now."

It was late; he headed upstairs to lie down on his matt. He opened his door slowly, "Man…it still stinks in here…what the?" he looked over to his window and it was nailed shut. "What? When did this happen?" He tried to open it but he couldn't. "Dang…it's nailed from the outside." All of a sudden Malik's voice was by his door.

"Oh yeah, I did that before I actually left today. If you want your room to air out, I suggest you just leave your door open. Now go to sleep."

"Bu—ok…" Bakura sat on his mattress and laid down. Malik walked to his room, which was right next to Bakura's. They lived in an apartment so those were the only actual bedrooms in the house. Bakura closed his eyes slowly, but he couldn't fall asleep. He just wondered what Malik had been doing. He knows he should mind his own business. He knows that he shouldn't even care. And he knows that he should hate Malik for everything he's done. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. And he knew, that if he really and dearly wanted to runaway, that he would have done it already.

The moon shone throughout all the windows of the house. Malik sat on the edge of his bed and let out a sigh as he closed his eyes for a second. He got up and undressed, he had been so worn out from "work" tonight that he thought that he would have absolutely no problem going to sleep. But it wasn't that easy.

It had been an hour; his eyes were still open, lying there on his bed. He was tired…but his mind just wouldn't let him go to sleep. He tossed and turned as the silent house began to creek. "What the hell…" Malik go out of bed to a sound he heard coming from Bakura's room. He banged on the door, "Shut the HELL up!!" He waited for a second…. no sound. He headed toward his bed once again, but then he heard it once again, that sound. It was a soft sound…but started to get on his nerves as he headed to Bakura's room. "Baku—" As he stood in Bakura's doorway he saw Bakura shivering his ass off, holding himself to keep himself warm. And the noise, it was the sound of Bakura crying in his sleep. Malik just stared at him, not in shock, not in surprise. It didn't surprise him that Bakura was crying…he was such a baby; he's probably just having a nightmare. Malik just turned away and headed back to his room until another sound stopped him in his tracks.

"Malik…" Malik quickly turned around,

"WHAT?!" But he saw the Bakura was still asleep. He was talking in his sleep. "…" Malik didn't say a word and just watched Bakura sleep as he tossed and turned.

"…Malik…wait for me…. please don't…." Malik's face looked like it had no emotion; he just stared in curiosity, in wonder. He didn't even know why he cared so much. He didn't even like Bakura that much…. right…right?

"What the hell am I doing…I'm going to bed…"

"Wait Malik don't go!" Malik's body flinched as he turned to see that Bakura had woken up in cold sweat. His eyes wide to see Malik standing in his doorway. "Wh---What? Malik?" Malik just turned around and said,

"You were making dumbass noises, I was only here to shut you up, now go to sleep." He walked out of the doorway and back into his room and slammed the door. And to himself Bakura said,

"I'm sorry…."

TO BE CONTINUED!!!! WOOT! Another chapter complete! PLEASE FOR GOD SAKE REVIEW!! XD No one e-mails me anymore ;-; i need to see some reviews XD


	4. Chapter 4

Its been like…a year since I updated this fic XD my my how time flies , ne? Welp, I hope I still have readers for this fic lmao XD

Chapter 4: A Breath of Fresh Air

Bakura suddenly woke up quickly, looking around the room a bit confused. "Ah! How long was I sleeping for?" He stood up and looked out the window. "The suns already high up in the sky. Usually Malik wakes me up before then…" Bakura stretched his arms in the air and rubbed his shoulder as he made his way to his doorway. As he stepped out of his room something flew at his face as he caught it in his hands. "W-what's this?"

"Put those on. We're going out."

Bakura looked down at the clothes he was now holding in his hands. Blue jeans, a jean vest, and a blue and white shirt. "What? B-but these are.."

Malik just looked off to the side "I didn't throw out everything you owned. Just for such occasions as these." He threw two pairs of brown shoes down at Bakura's feet.

Bakura tightened his grip on his clothes as if they were going to run away. "And…we're going outside? Where to?"

"I just need to get some things to fill up the fridge. I need you to help me carry some things."

Bakura tried to hide his excitement, but smiled as he turned around, "Ok…I'll get changed…" Was he actually going to go outside? Finally! Oh how he longed to walk around town and such. And even better with Malik!

"Hurry up then. If you take to long I'm leaving you." Malik walked down the hard steps with his boots clanking as always, as he rustled his hand in his hair.

Bakura laughed to himself as he put his clothes on quickly with a smile on his face, thinking about walking beside Malik. In public even. This was really rare. The most he's ever gone outside since Malik took him in was just around the front "yard" of the apartments, and underneath the nearby tree. That was mostly it…

Bakura quickly ran out of his room and down the steps as Malik tapped his foot and crossed his arms. "You ready yet?"

Bakura nodded slowly and silently looked at the ground, "Sorry…"

Malik just rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. "Lets just go." Malik opened the door and shoved Bakura outside. "Don't lag behind or I'll leave you. And there will be no need for you to annoy me with that voice of yours. We're only going out to pick up a few things. That's all. Got it?"

Bakura nodded. "Mm-hm…"

They made their way into town as they went from store to store, picking up little things here and there, as Malik held a list, and Bakura held two bags full of food and whatnot.

"Bakura! Hurry it up! Didn't I say not to lag behind!"

Bakura quickened his pace, "Op! Sorry Malik! I was just-"

"Just shut your mouth and hurry up."

"Yes…Malik…"

Malik yet again let out an annoyed sigh as he began walking again as he headed up to a nearby store. Bakura jogged far behind as he suddenly stopped as he heard a rattling-like sound. "Hm?" He looked to the side and saw an alleyway, right near the store Malik went into. Bakura shook his head, "I can't keep Malik waiting—"

"Hey you."

Bakura blinked and looked back at the alley "What…?" He looked around, side to side, a bit confused." Wh-who? Me?"

A man stepped put of the alleyway. A marking under his left eye, Red vest, jade green eyes, patterned headband, jet-black hair in a ponytail, and a dice hanging from his ear.

Bakura stepped back a bit nervous as the man flicked a dice as he smirked "Ever gamble before?" He held up his dice, the shook them in his hand.

Was that guy really talking to him? Him? He felt a bit nervous. "Gamble? I've never…"

"Ah, so you don't like to take risks I take it. So, how about you give it a try?"

Bakura looked over at the door of the store Malik was in and looked back at the man. "I'm sorry…I don't have any money…and I really have to get going…"

"Ah, I see. We'll that's ok then. Maybe I'll see you around and I can teach you a few things. Not for money or anything. Just so I can show you how it's done. Then we can get to the good stuff."

Bakura knew gambling was bad, but the guy wasn't making him do it or anything. He actually had an innocent tone to his voice. Bakura liked that. "Oh…. ok…"

"BAKURA! What in Gods name are you doing? Get over here!"

The guy smirked. "Bakura is it? Nice name. I'm Otogi by the way. You should get going. Later." Otogi walked back into the alley way as Bakura nodded at him and ran over to Malik.

"I-I'm sorry Malik! I didn't mean to! I just thought I saw something! But I'm here now! Sorry!"

Malik grabbed Bakura by the shoulder. "Just keep up! Go grab the things on the counter, now! They've already been paid for! Go!"

Bakura flinched and ran inside, shoved the things into a bag, and headed back out the door. "Got 'em…."

Malik just sneered and continued to walk his way home. Bakura silently followed behind. He kept on thinking back to the alleyway. "Otogi…"

Malik looked back, "What did you say?"

Bakura just bit his lip, "Ummm..Im..still sorry about earlier…You were really mad…and I didn't mean to—"

"Just forget it…If you keep bringing it up, I'm just going to get even more agitated."

Bakura looked at his feet as they kicked up dirt, "Ok…"

They made their way to their apartment and Bakura set the bags on the table, as he began to put the food in the fridge.

Malik slid off his shoes, "I'm going to take a rest. Make something for us to eat later. Wake me up when you're done."

Bakura sighed silently and nodded. "Is there anything you want in particular?"

Malik made his way upstairs, "I don't care, just make it good." He slammed his door closed and flopped onto his bed.

Bakura reopened the fridge and looked at what they had. "Hmm…He bought a lot of stuff…but…it's just a lot of nothing…" He opened the cabinets and drawers, as he sighed. "Well…I guess I can make sandwiches or something…" He took out bread from the pantry and sandwich stuffing's from the fridge. "If this is all we're eating...he won't get a very long nap…." Bakura put cheese and meat onto the bread slices and sprayed butter on them. "Well…heh heh, its done…" Bakura put the sandwiches in the microwave. "Ill just leave them in here for a while and let Malik get some sleep…" Bakura walked over in the living room and turned on the T.V. as he flopped himself onto the couch and let out a relaxing sigh. "Man…that's the most exercise I've had in forever! I'm surprised I'm not as big as a house by now. All I ever do is sleep and eat!" Bakura yawned as he flipped though the channels. Over and over again he flipped. There was nothing to watch. Nothing that caught his interest anyway…As he continued to flip through the channels, he felt his eyes get dry and his eyelids become heavier and heaver as he dropped the remote and fell off to sleep.

"Malik! Hey Malik!" Snow slowly dropped on the snow-covered field as Malik turned around to see Bakura running towards him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long! I had to convince my parents to let me play in the snow by myself…"

Malik smiled, "Its ok Baku. I wasn't waiting here long. I had to sneak away from the Orphanage playground. Man, those Nuns watch us like a hawk. It wasn't easy!" Malik laughed, as did Bakura. "But they're smart, they probably already noticed I'm missing."

Bakura smiled, "Then we better make this a short visit then?" Malik waved his hand in front of himself,

"Feh, screw them. I'd rather be here than anywhere else. They should be used to me running away. I always go back there. Its not like I run away for good. Besides…" Malik grabbed onto Bakura's hand and smiled. "I wanna take you somewhere…"

Bakura felt his face get a little warm as he blushed a bit and looked down at their hands. "Oh, ok..Where are we going?"

Malik smiled, "It's a secret I cant tell you. That would ruin the surprise!"

Bakura smiled and nodded, "Ok, then. Lets go."

"Ah! You have to close your eyes first! You cant see where we are going."

Bakura nodded and closed his eyes.

"NOOOoooo Peeking!"

Bakura giggled, "I'm not! I'm not!"

Malik smiled and tugged Bakura along the cold, powdery field.

_** TO BE CONTINUED **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: In My Arms Ill Keep You Safe

Bakura woke up startled by a crashing noise that echoed from the T.V. and rolled off of the couch, and held his head. "Ow…Oh!" He quickly jumped up and ran to the microwave to see the time. "Oops…It seems that I over slept…" He took the sandwiches out and placed them on the table. "I guess I should go wake Malik up now…" Bakura silently made his way up the stairs and knocked on Malik's door, "H-Hey Malik? You up yet?" There was no answer as he knocked again, "Maaaalik? Wake up, foods done!" And again…no answer. "Hmm…I guess he's still sleeping…" Bakura quietly turned the knob of the door and opened it slowly as he whispered, "Malik?"

Malik was there, zonked out…. like a light. Bakura tiptoed over to the bed "Malik wake up.." Malik turned over on his back, still asleep. Bakura sighed, "Man…You're a deep sleeper…" Bakura crawled onto the bed and stared down at Malik. He looked so different when he was asleep. Its hard to imagine that he acts the way he does…harmful…hurtful…Bakura smiled at this. "He's like a big baby…" He raised a finger and pressed it across Malik's lips as he quickly pulled it away, "Wha-what am I doing?" Bakura held his finger in his hand. But kept his gaze on Malik's face. "I guess Ill just have to wait till he wakes up himself…" He motioned himself to get off the bed as an arm suddenly wrapped around his neck and pulled him to the covers. "Ah! Mal—" He was still asleep, and Bakura in his grasp…

Bakura was a little creeped out; he didn't know what to do. His heart raced for reasons unknown as blush covered his face, and he felt hot. W-what should I do…? If I woke him and he saw me like this… Bakura tried to wiggle out of Malik's grasp softly, but to no avail. He gave up and sighed. All of a sudden, Malik's other arm wrapped around Bakura, bringing him even closer to him. Now, Bakura felt his whole body get warm, against Malik's. But it wasn't a bad thing. Oh no, not at all. To Bakura…this actually…felt nice, in a way. He could smell Malik's scent. It was a scent that he had long forgotten. No one else had this scent. And it was a smell that he couldn't describe…but it was nice…

Bakura closed his eyes, his body relaxed, and he actually began to move in closer to Malik. Feeling his body against his…this is really all the Bakura really wanted. To be held by someone he cared for. That's really all…Bakura smiled to him self and let out a breath of air as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

"Are we almost there yet Malik? It's getting so cold and we've been walking forever…"

"Yeah, we're almost there, just keep your eyes closed. Don't open them yet!" Malik continued to tug Bakura along, "AAAAAAND STOP!" Malik quickly ran behind Bakura and put his hands over his eyes. "Ok, now just take a few more steps forward."

Bakura nodded, with Malik's hands over his eyes and his arms extended out in front of him.

"Ok, you ready?"

Bakura once again nodded with a big smile on his face, "Uh-huh!"

"Ok…noooow open!" Malik moved his hands from Bakura's eyes as he slowly opened them and his face lit up.

"Malik! Its so pretty!"

There, in front of his eyes was a lake that was frozen over. Snow slowly falling, bit-by-bit onto it, gliding gently across it as a faint wind blew. Snow covered trees could be seen near the lake, and fresh powder untouched by man lay there, waiting for someone to walk across it. Everything was white, the snow, the sky, the trees…it was all so beautiful.

Malik smiled, "So you like it?"

"DO I! Its great! I've never seen this place before!"

"I haven't either, I kinda lost my way when I was on my way to our meeting tree. And tumbled across this place."

"Oh wow….Hey! Why don't we meet here from now on? Its much nicer than that big old tree we always sit at. This can be our secret spot!"

Malik smiled and nodded, "Ok! Sounds like a plan to me. Our secret spot…where no one else can find us! Doesn't that sound cool Bakura?" Malik stayed silent then looked side to side. "Hey Bakura? Where did you go?" Just then a snowball hit the back of Malik's head and Bakura jumped from behind a nearby tree and stuck his tongue out.

"Nya-nya!" Bakura quickly hid back behind the tree and laughed.

Malik rubbed the back of his head. "Hey! That was a cheap trick!" He laughed and dug up a pile of snow and formed it into a ball and tip toed over to the tree

"You think that was funny!" He raised the snowball above his head and jumped over to the other side of the tree to find tat Bakura wasn't there. "What? Where did he—GAH!"

Bakura had pushed him from behind and into the snow, face first, and Bakura sat on top of him. "Ha! Actually, I DID think that was funny! You gotta problem with that?" Bakura laughed as Malik kept his face in the snow, not moving. He poked him on his back, "Malik…?" No answer "Hey Malik! Are you ok?" Bakura turned Malik onto his stomach and shook his shoulders, "Hey! Malik! Wake up!" Suddenly, Malik grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it into Bakura's face as he grabbed Bakura's wrists and pinned him to the snow. HE was now on top of Bakura.

"Hahaa! I can't believe you fell for a trick like that!"

Bakura spit out snow at Malik, "Hey! That wasn't funny! I thought I really hurt you!"

"Nah, you're WAY too weak to hurt me!"

"Nu-uh! I can beat you up if I wanted to!"

"Prove it! With your sissy girly punches! You can't even get me off of you! Hahahaa!"

"Yes I can, just watch me!" Bakura squiggled and squirmed but couldn't get out of Malik's grasp, as he gave up and sighed, "Well…the walk made me tired so—"

"Oh no you don't! Don't blame that little hike on your weakness!" Malik smiled and whispered into Bakura's ear "You like a girl. Your weak, skinny, have long hair, and a face to match."

Bakura's face turned pink. "W-what? You think I look like a girl!"

Malik hopped off of Bakura, "Yep. And that's the truth! You'll never be as manly as me! Never! Hahahaa!"

Bakura sat up and stared at the snow, "So…is that a bad thing…? Do you not like that way I look...?"

Malik laughed, "Well, you're a boy! You're supposed to look like one! Its weird!"

Bakura looked off to the side, "Oh…."

Malik looked at Bakura. He looked kind of sad…He didn't mean to hurt his feelings. "Aw, come on now Bakura…I didn't mean it like that. You're not weird looking. I was just messing around with you. Besides! Girls are very pretty!"

Bakura blushed and looked over to Malik, "So…. now I'm pretty?"

Malik scratched the back of his head nervously, "Eh..heh heh heh…Never mind…Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut…OH! Before I forget!" Malik reached inside his coat and grabbed out a small box wrapped in newspaper and scotch tape and handed it to Bakura. "Merry Christmas!"

Bakura blinked, "Is that really for me? Really? You got me a present?"

"Heh heh yeah…Its not much…I had to gather all the change I could find…so I'm sorry if its not good enough…."

Bakura, "Don't say that! It was very thoughtful of you! Thank you Malik! Oh….But I don't have anything for you…"

Malik smiled and waved his hand in front of himself, "No, don't worry about it…its ok. I'm used to not getting much. Especially on Christmas."

Bakura looked at Malik with sad eyes as he raised a finger, "Ah! I know!" Bakura reached behind his neck and untied a necklace he was wearing. It was shaped like a cross, but was made from a red shiny stone. He put it in Malik's hand and closed it. "Here, you can have this."

"But Bakura, this is yours…I couldn't take this…."

"Go on, it's yours now! I wont take no for an answer!"

Malik held it tightly in his hands and leaned forward, giving Bakura a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Thank you…Baku…"

Malik slowly opened his eyes, his body felt warm…really warm as a matter of fact. He looked down at his chest to see that he was holding Bakura in his arms. He was sleeping so peacefully. He quickly unwrapped his arms and jumped off the bed, "W-what the hell are you doing in my bed!" Bakura just turned to his side, still dead to the world. He couldn't even hear Malik's yelling. He was so comfortable, looking like he was having a very good dream.

Malik sneered and looked off to the side. What the hell…. He gently picked Bakura up in his arms and carried him over to his room. And as he stood in front of Bakura's mattress, he just wanted to just drop him, fling him on that thing. But instead he just gently laid him on it and walked over to the doorway with an annoyed face as always. He looked over his shoulder at Bakura and said,

"You're such a damn brat…."

_** TO BE CONTINUED **_


End file.
